


Heather’s Heartthrobs

by ronniebunnyUwU



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniebunnyUwU/pseuds/ronniebunnyUwU
Summary: This is a tale of school, action, and ultimately love. But, before we get to any of that, I should probably introduce the main cast. This is mina your average American girl. She’s 14, 5’3”, and has a b+ average in every class. She  just like every other girl. I mean she would be, I say this because she has two suitors. The first being her and boyfriend of 1 year. The second being Jason a quick tempered resourceful straight a student, who happens to be her best friend.





	Heather’s Heartthrobs

**Episode 1: Food Fight**

  
“Adonis, why are you here?” Mason sneered, glaring at the other boy.

“1. It’s lunchtime and I want to get lunch. 2. Heather’s my girlfriend and I enjoy spending time with her. Why are you here, idiot,” Adonis coldly responded.

“Idiot?! I’ll have you know I’m a straight A student!” Mason grunted.

“Were they A minuses?” Adonis slyly asked. Mason glared a him.

“G-guys, could you please stop. We’re in the lunch line.” Heather meekly sputted, in a voice barely above a whisper.

“You wannna fight with me, Adonis!” He yelled, ignoring Heather’s plea.

“No, but I have feeling you’ll drag me into one.” Adonis replied.

Mason threw a punch at Adonis, hitting him on his nose. Adonis returned the favor, hitting him in the mouth. A kid behind them used this scuffle to get in front of them in the lunch line. Teacher’s walkied the principal. Pricipal Mathers burts through the double doors.

“You four,” he points at Mason, Adonis, Heather, and the kid in front of them, “my office, now!”


End file.
